He has a dog
by daansc88
Summary: This takes place some years after always. Javier is in the park for a walk with his dog.I still don't know where it leads me.
1. Chapter 1

**_This takes places some years after "Always"_**

"Javi," he heard a once familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. In front of him stood the woman he still loved, but he hadn't seen her for over 3 years.

"Hello Lanie Parish," he greeted her, uncertainty in his voice. He looked at her, she was still beautiful and her smile ... her smile, he had missed the most.

"Hello Javier Esposito, how are you," asked Lanie and took a step toward him.

"I'm fine, and you," Esposito wanted to know.

"Really fine, thanks. How long have you been back here," asked Lanie.

Esposito was relieved of a reply when his golden retriever came running toward him with a tennis ball in his mouth. The dog dropped the ball and went curiously sniffing to Lanie.

"Is this yours," Lanie wanted to know surprised.

"Yes, this is Cooper," said Javier, as he watched smiling how Lanie was stroking his dog.

"What are you doing now," asked Lanie, but again Javier didn't have to reply, as Cooper abruptly turned from Lanie and ran up to a young woman who came up with a crutch on Javier and Lanie. She also had a dog with her.

While the animals strated playing after the woman had left her dog from the leash, she came up to Lanie and Javier.

"Hola Javi," the brunette beauty welcomed the Latino.

"Hi Eva," he greeted her and they hugged for a long time.

A moment too long for Lanie. "Gotta go, was nice to met you again. You can visit us any time, you know where to find us," said Lanie.

"You don't have go because of me," objected Eva.

"I need to work, I'm already late. Good-bye," said Lanie and touched Javiers arm and then left. Javier couldn't prevent that her delicate touch chasing a pleasant shiver down his spine as he looked after her thoughtfully.

"Who was that," Eva wanted to know, but got no response from Javier because he was lost in thought.

"Javi," said Eva energetic and shook his shoulder.

"What," the policeman wanted to know confused.

"Who was that, I want to know. Just as you've checked her, she must have been really special," Eva grinned as she hobbled past to a nearby bench.

"Oh, we used to be working together, she's a medical examiner," said Javier, and followed her to bench.

"But there was more than just work, right? And if not, then you should definitely visit her, because I think she's interested," said Eva smiling.

"I think that wouldn't be a good idea," murmured Javier.

"Why," asked Eve.

"Because not everyone is lucky and finds someone like Steve. Eva you don't know how difficult it is to get to know someone, because sooner or later I have to move out with the truth and then, I can tell you, that I'm not going to see the woman again after this revelation. I've tried it more than once, believe me," said Javier, while he looked at the dogs at play.

"Maybe it was just always the wrong time," objected Eve.

"There is no right time, there is no right moment to tell someone that I am a cripple. And I can handle it, but with Lanie ... I wouldn't bear to lose her again," Javier said quietly.

"And if she is an exception if she is your exception," asked Eve.

"The problem is that I know that she is my exception. She was even then. She was the first, which I could imagine more than a few weeks or months. She was the first one I could imagine my life with, but it hasn't worked out at that time. Then why should it work now? Everything has become much more difficult and I have to take care of myself. I have to take care of myself and I feel better when everything remains as it is, "said Esposito.

"Do you want to stay alone for the rest of your life," asked Eve.

"I'm not alone, I have Cooper, he takes care of me," said Esposito and like he was called the Golden Retriever came, and sat down in front of Javier and put his head to the thigh, whereupon Javier stroked him gently.

"Javier, I know, but he's just a dog," said Eva.

"Eva, don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine. With Coop I know at least that he honestly likes me," Esposito said sadly. The truth was that he did hard to trust someone. Too often he had been deceived and since he had come back too many supposed friends of him had turned away. When he stayed alone, at least nobody could hurt him anymore.

Eva gently stroked his back. "Steve and I are always there for you, you know that, right," she asked.

Javier nodded. "Yes, I know that you are true friends. But now, to you and Betty, how is she doing," he wanted to know.

Eva smiled and with a sigh, let him change the topic.

"She is still pretty impatient," said Eva.

"Hey, this is quite normal, Cooper was once exactly the same," said Esposito.

* * *

**_So, I don't know where this will lead. _**

**_I was suposed to study, but this idea kept buging me all the time, so I decided to write it down, and get it off my mind. _**

**_Now, I'll really go back to my books for the test tonight. _**

**_Please review!_**

**_Thanks. _**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Javier came with Cooper out of the building where he worked and stopped dead, as he suddenly faced Lanie. He shook his head in disbelief. Since he came back over 2 years ago, he had seen none of the old gang and now he met Lanie on 2 days in a row. Lanie also had spotted him and waved at him. He returned the gesture and she came over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here," Lanie wanted to know, after all, they stood in front of One Police Plaza.

"I work here now, emergency call center," answered Javier.

"I didn't think that anyone gets you off the street," Lanie said, surprised.

Javier shrugged, the conversation with Eva in his head. "Do you have time for a coffee," he asked, and surprised himself with that question.

Lanie smiled at him. "Yes, I have a free day, coffee would be nice," said Lanie.

* * *

The two talked for hours now about nearly everything, although they were always two issues circumvented. The 12th and his new mission in Afghanistan and all that had happened there. Lanie tried to speak about it, but noticed that he avoided this topics, so she let the issue rest for now. At the moment she only enjoyed to be able to be with him again.

"I think Cooper needs to get out," Javier laughed when his dog whimpering pressed against his leg.

"Yes, it's late, I have to go home, I have the early shift tomorrow," said Lanie.

After Javier had paid, they stood in front of the cafe, neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"Are you still in the same apartment," Javier wanted to know.

"Yeah, why," asked Lanie.

"Well, Cooper still hadn't enough movement for today and it's a mild night, if you do not mind, we'll bring you home," suggested Javier, who just didn't want that the evening ended already.

"That would be nice," Lanie smiled and they went on their way.

* * *

While they walked a comfortable silence spread between the two and after a while Lanie had reluctantly taken his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Javier's heart had skipped a beat, he seemed to himself as if it were his first date in high school.

Eventually they arrived in front of Lanies building.

"Will I see you again," asked Lanie.

Javier's thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. "I think so," he said, smiling.

Lanie stretched a little and wanted to kiss him, but Javier retreated.

"Sorry," muttered Lanie.

"It ... you don't have to feel sorry, but I can't. I ... I'm sorry, but I can't," stammered Javier.

"You're with this Eva, or," asked Lanie and in her eyes he could see a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"No, no, Lanie, but ... but I am no longer the person I was once. I am no longer the man you had fallen in love with once. Unfortunately, I am no longer that man," he said in a trembling voice, he couldn't look in her eyes and so he stared at their still intertwined hands. When he realized that he deprived slowly his hand and he was overcome by a feeling of loneliness, which he never knew before.

"I'm ... I'm sorry ... I have to go now," he whispered, and just turned around and started to leave, as Lanie was holding him by the wrist.

"Then let me get to know you again," she asked, as she felt that she probably need to take the first steps.

"You really want to," Javier wanted to know as he looked at her, fear, uncertainty and maybe hope were in his eyes.

"Javi Yes, yes I really want," said Lanie.

"Okay ... I'll tell you something and then I'll go. Than you can decide what you do with this information and with me. But please don't play, please don't contact me, if you don't seriously want to," asked Javier.

"That I won't," promised Lanie and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"When I was in Afghanistan ... I was in a bomb blast while ... 4 of us died. Only Brian Seger and I have survived the direct attack, Brian is doing well, he is already down in the sandbox again, but I ... I was wounded on the left leg during the attack. The leg was almost torn to pieces and if Brian wouldn't help me out of there, I would have died. They amputated the left lower leg while I was still over there and ... I've learned to live with it ... But ... but I don't want to ask of anyone else ... I don't want you to think that I expect something," said Javier.

"Oh God, Javi ...," stammered Lanie.

"Lanie you don't need to say anything now. Just think whether I really stil the one you want. And if that isn't the case, then God knows I'm not angry. But please don't let me wait too long for your decision," asked Javier, dropped a kiss on her forehead, turned and walked away.

Lanie watched him and she noticed for the first time, that he limped slightly while walking.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**I think there will be only one more chapter...**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Less than an hour later, the doorbell rang at Javier's door. When he opened it was Lanie standing in front of him and staring at him.

"How can you just think that your leg would keep me from falling in love with you again," she asked.

"I ... well, there are many who want to have nothing to do with it," replied Javier.

"But I'm not many. Javier I want to get to know you again, so please, give me, give us a chance, "said Lanie.

"Have you really thought about it well," Javier still wanted to know a little skeptical.

"No, I have not. Because there was nothing to think about. I also find it better anyway, if you follow your heart," said Lanie.

"I think so too," Javier smiled and pulled her to him so he could kiss her.

"Even if it doesn't make the impression now, but Lanie, I want us to take it slow. I think I just need a little more time for everything than before," said Javier, while he stroked her a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's perfectly all right," smiled Lanie.

* * *

Over three month later

"Lanie, who is this guy," Beckett wanted to know and looked at her best friend searchingly.

"Victor Moore, I sent you the ID already 2 hours ago," said Lanie, and look up from the papers confused.

"I'm not talking about him now," Beckett said, smiling.

"Whom are you talking about then," asked Lanie and put her pen aside.

"Who is this guy, because of whom you're running around with this_ I'm head over heels in love light_ in your eyes for weeks or even months now. And today you've not only this light in your eyes, today it's the _I'm head over heels in love and last night was fantastic sparkle_, " grinned Beckett. Lanie remembered smiling at the last, really fantastic, night.

Flashback

_"Lanie, I ... I don't know," Javier whispered against her lips, as he felt that Lanies hand slid under his shirt. _

_Lanie tore painfully away from him. "Javier Esposito," Lanie sighed softly, but her hand continued stroking the warm, bare skin. "You know that I don't want to push you to do things you don't want to, but I have the feeling that you want it too," said Lanie smiling, and pressed herself a little more against the bulge in his pants, which prompted him to to close his eyes and groan. Lanie took the opportunity to let her lips move along his throat. _

_"I want you," she whispered in his ear before nibbling his earlobe. _

_"Okay," said Javier, and then she saw him in the eye. _

_A shy smile spread across his face. "I want you too, but could we ... Could we go into the bedroom," he asked shyly. _

_"Sure," Lanie smiled, stood up from the couch and pulled him up with her. _

_They reeled kissing in the bedroom and when they got there, Lanie was wearing only her underwear and she was busy, to open his pants. _

_Javier sat on the bed and took off his pants. He took a deep breath and took off his prosthesis. "Is it disgusting for you," he asked almost fearfully. _

_Lanie smiled at him and shook her head. She sat on his lap and kissed him long. "I'm absolutely fine, I don't know what I should find disgusting about it," said Lanie. _

_Javier looked at her gratefully and stroked her with slightly trembling fingers a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"Hey, are you nervous," Lanie wanted to know smiling and cupped his hand with hers. _

_"Well ... I haven't had for a long time," he answered and then had to laugh at that statement. _

_Lanie also laughed and pushed him gently back on the bed. Javier had forgotten his fears as soon, as he felt Lanies tongue against his lips, begging for entry while her soft fingers stroking his bare skin._

* * *

_The next morning, Javier was awake when he heard the noise of the shower running in the bathroom. He turned, smiled and buried his face in her pillow, he closed his eyes again, thinking about last night. He opened his eyes again when he heard her come out of the bathroom. _

_She smiled at him and sat on the bed. "Good morning," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. _

_"Why are you up already," Javier wanted to know, at the moment he couldn't imagine anything better, then spending the morning in bed with her. _

_"I need to work ... unfortunately," sighed Lanie, but snuggled up to him and closed her eyes appreciatively as he gently stroked her arm. _

_"I know ... that's a dumb question, but was I ... was I okay," asked Javier shy. _

_Lanie sat up laughing. "Javier Esposito, don't worry so much all the time. I can tell you, you have forgotten absolutely nothing ... but last night, ... it wasn't okay," said Lanie and let the words hang in the air to make him squirm a little. _

_Javier looked at her disappointed, for him it was one of the best nights they had ever spent together. _

_Lanie kissed him with a smile. "It wasn't okay, because it was absolutely amazing ...," she kissed him again. "... and that more than once," she whispered against his lips. _

_"Do you really have to go," Esposito wanted to know after their lips had parted after a long kiss. _

_"Yes, I'm already running late," said Lanie, leaving some gentle kisses rain upon his bare chest before she got up and went to the closet. _

_"See you tonight," Lanie asked as she reached for a jeans and a top. _

_Javier enjoyed looking at her for a moment before he answered. "I have training tonight, but if you want you can come and watch us," suggested Javier. _

_"Okay, I'll be there," Lanie smiled because she liked watching him play. He played for almost a year basketball with other disabled. Nothing big, but for Javier and the others, it was important not to give up and still play sports. _

_"See you later," muttered Lanie before she bowed down again to him to kiss him long._

* * *

"Earth to Lanie," Beckett laughed and waved some papers in front of Lanies face.

"What," asked Lanie confused, coming back from her thoughts.

"Who is this man," Kate wanted to know grinning.

"He's different," Lanie smiled.

"Can I meet him sometimes," asked Kate.

Lanie looked at her best friend and bit her lip. Javier and she were seeing each other for more than 3 months now, and she hadn't told Kate or anyone else from the 12th. She wanted that Javier and she had all the time they needed, but after last night, she had the feeling that it wouldn't be bad, to tell the others.

"Let's see, maybe on the weekend," said Lanie because she wasn't sure whether Javier was ready. After all, it was a major step for him.

* * *

_**What do you think? Should I write another chapter...?**_

_**I really don't know it!**_

_**Your opinion please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You taste good," Javier grinned after he kissed Lanie for greeting.

Lanie smiled at him. "Hot chocolate," she said with a smile before he took Cooper's leash out of his hand.

"Now go to get changed," Lanie said, while she was squeezing his butt.

"Just another kiss," Javier asked, grinning.

"Okay," muttered Lanie before she kissed him.

Then Javier disappeared in the direction of the locker room and Lanie sat down with Cooper to the stands. The golden retriever put his head on Lanies lap to get pats pick. Lanie scratched him behind the ears. "You're as cuddly as your master," Lanie explanied the animal smiling.

* * *

When Javier came out of the locker room after the training, he was embraced by Eva.

"Woha what's wrong, I really didn't play that well," Javier was laughing surprised.

"No, but you're together with Lanie now," grinned Eva.

"Yes, but not only since yesterday,you noticed, she was here more often," said Javier.

"Yes, but now the two of you made the last step," grinned Eva.

"Why do you think that," asked Javi.

"It's true, isn't it," asked Eve.

Javier grinned at her and then walked toward grandstand where Lanie and Steve waited with Cooper.

"It's great, I'm so happy for you," Eva cheered and bounced excitedly behind him.

"Are you fangirling right now," Javier wanted to know grinning.

"Yes, you're so cute," laughed Eve, when they arrived at the others.

"What's the matter with you," Steve wanted to know from his wife, when she saw she was in high spirits.

"Oh nothing, just Lanie and Javi," Eva smiled before she kissed her husband.

"What's going on," asked Lanie.

"I think she is a fan of us, of us as a couple," said Javier.

"Me too," Lanie smiled before she kissed him.

"Hey Esposito," said their coach Will Sanders, as Javier was about to deepen the kiss.

"What's the matter boss," Espo asked as he intertwined his fingers with Lanies.

"I tell you, it's like in professional sports here, so don't have sex until the game on Sunday," he teased with a grin.

"Try to stop a freight train," Javier replied with a grin, after which all had to laugh.

"This is really a hopeless team," joked Will before he said goodbye.

* * *

"What would you say if we invite Ryan and the others on Sunday. For the game and then invite them to dinner," Lanie asked as she put the takeout box on the coffee table.

"I don't know," Javier replied uncertainly.

Lanie snuggled up to him. "We don't have to, I just thought it might be a good idea," said Lanie.

"What if ... if they do not like us, ... if they don't like me. Lanie I just don't want to lose you again," whispered Javier.

Lanie lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eye. She could clearly read his fear in it.

"Javi," she gently stroked his cheek. "I think they will be surprised, but they will be okay with us. Javi and even if they don't they can't say or do anything that will change something between us, because I love you. I never was so happy as I'm at the moment and I'll be damend if I listen to anyone who tries to tell me that you're not good for me. Because I've never felt so safe and loved as when I'm with you. I love you, Javier Esposito," Lanie said, then held her breath, because none of them had said the three words so far.

A happy smile spread across Javiers face. "I love you too, Lanie Parish," Javier said softly, sensing her anxiety significantly. Their lips met in a long kiss.

"Okay invite the others," agreed Javier into her plan.

Lanie smiled at him. "You'll see, it'll be good," Lanie said with conviction.

"Tell me what happened in the last few years," asked Javier, since they had avoided the subject until now.

Lanie sat up a little, but her fingers intertwined with his.

"Ryan had some problems after you left, as he said once, that you can replace a detective without a problem, but not a partner. Javi he has missed you terribly, I think he still feels guilty," Lanie told him.

"He shouldn't, he did the right thing, without him Beckett would have died," said Javier.

"We all have tried to convince him. But well,in the meantime he had three different partners, but I think with Robert Duncan, he is doing quite well now. The two will soon get the first year together, " Lanie said.

"That's good. How is Beckett, her Writer's still there," asked Javier.

Lanie smiled. "Yes Castle is still there, but no longer at the precinct, the two got married 2 years ago and now Rick is home and take care of the little Mike," Lanie explanied.

"The two have a child," said Esposito by surprise.

"Does that really surpriese you? Didn't you read Ricks books? Nikki Heat is now pregnant," Lanie said with a smile.

Javier stared at their intertwined hands.

"I've read much after my wounding, you can escape through the books a little, but ... but I couldn't read any books of the Heat series. It would have ... it would have hurt too much" he admitted softly.

"I can tell you, Lauren and Miguel are still together," Lanie said.

"Castle hasn't replaced Ochoa," Esposito wanted to know surprised.

Lanie shook her head. "He hasn't forgotten you Javi, just as little as Ryan or Kate have forgotten you," Lanie assured him and then kissed him tenderly.

* * *

_**Do you like it? **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday only Kate had time to come to the game, as Rick still had a reading for his new book, and the Ryans were at Jenny's mother, but in the evening all of them would meet.

Kate had Mike in her arms when she met Lanie in front of the gym.

"So what do we do here, and whose dog is the" Kate wanted to know, as Lanie hadn't told much, and pointed to Cooper.

"We will watch a basketball game and this is Cooper, it belongs to him," Lanie said.

"Okay, let's go inside and then tell me who he is, finally," Kate explained.

They arrived at their seats and Kate looked around.

"Lanie, you know why the coach is in a wheelchair," Kate wanted to know while she took off Mikes jacket.

"Yes, he is a paraplegic, has happened in Iraq. It is a game of the Warfighter, which is an organization for soliders, which where wounded in war, " explanied Lanie and Kate looked at her searchingly.

"And what has that to do with you or your new friend," Kate wanted to know, and held Mike, who wanted to Cooper.

"He can play with Cooper, this dog is an angel," said Lanie. Kate thought for a moment and then sat Mike to Cooper on the floor. The dog wagged his tail slightly, but remained otherwise silent, as Mike stroking him clumsy.

"Kate my new friend is disabled, he was in Afghanistan, they had to amputate his left lower leg and Kate, he's not so new," said Lanie.

"What do you mean, not so new," Kate wanted to know where she had a certain idea.

"It's Javi," Lanie said.

"Wow, how long has this been and why didn't you say anything," Kate wanted to know when the players came onto the field.

Javier waved to Lanie and paused when he saw Kate, before he went to the other players to his coach.

"Because Javier is insecure. Kate he's been through so much and it was and is not easy for him to trust someone. It took us both time, because if we don't need something then it's pressure from anyone. Kate and frankly I don't care what you think about us, but I beg you, if you have doubts, then don't show him today. He's still afraid of losing me, and even if you couldn't say anything that could change my feelings for him, please hide your doubts in front of him. I don't want him to be unnecessarily worried, he has reallyenough to carry, " Lanie asked her best friend Lanie insistently.

Kate shook his head in disbelief. "Lanie, how did you get the idea that I might have something against your relationship? I think I have never seen you as happy as now and if you ask me, then you were never really over him, or," asked Kate.

Lanie looked down and nodded slightly. "I can't tell you how many times I've hated myself that I pushed him away. But on the other hand, it has perhaps had to be like that, because now everything is kind of even more intense between us," Lanie said with a smile.

"Everything huh? Did you already...you know, "Kate wanted to know grinning.

Lanie also had to smile. "I can tell you that this man has forgotten nothing. We're still pretty damn good together," Lanie grinned.

"I'm happy for both of you, really," Kate smiled and hugged her friend.

* * *

After the game, they were waiting for Javier, who arrived a short time later. Lanie went with Cooper a little towards him and kissed him long. "Congratulations," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Lanie noticed he was nervous and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Come," she whispered only.

"Hello Beckett," he greeted Kate uncertain.

Beckett smiled at him, gave Mike to Lanie and embraced Javier. "Hi Javier, it's good to finally see you again," Kate said softly. Javi hugged her too. Finally, the two broke apart and Kate looked at Javier for long moment. "It's really good to see you again," she said with an honest smile.

* * *

An hour later they were all sitting in the Old Haunt. Castle, Ryan and Jenny had welcomed Javier surprised.

They had just ordered the food, butnow a awkward silence spread across the table. Javier looked nervously to Lanie who squezzed encouragingly his thigh under the tabel. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I just went away," he finally said quietly.

"Why did you leave without saying a word, and what is worse, how could you live in this city years without giving us even a sign of life," Ryan asked. Javier has hurt him and even if he was glad to see him again, so he could't just pretend that nothing had happened.

"At that time I left because I was incredibly angry and ...," Javier was interrupted.

"Damn, I've saved Kate's life at that time," Ryan threw in angry.

"I wasn't mad at you, or at least, not only, mostly at myself and at Gates. She sent me down close that I could log on to a friend of hers in the Army. I had to report to the Army while it had no other consequences. Shit, I know it was wrong, what we have done then, but I still don't know, why I was the only one whohad to go, but I at that moment in Gates office I knew I'm on my own, so I just didn't want to say goodbye, I felt betrayed back then, "Esposito said quietly.

All looked at him in horror, because Gates had told them that Esposito had gone of on his own accord. Ryan wanted to say something, but Javier shook his head and went on, otherwise he mightwon't have the courage to tell everything.

"In the sandbox, I realized that this had nothing to do with us and our friendship and God, I don't know how many times I've tried to write you letters, but either I haven't even found the right words, or the courage to submit it. Well, then came the bombing and from then on, my life was a struggle. A fight with myself. I had no more room for anything else in my life. Eventually, after one year of hospital and rehab I was back in New York and it took some time to cope in everyday kife without help and I know each of you probably would have been just a phone call away. But I wanted to make it on my own, and I had the feeling that too much time had passed, "Javier said softly, and all commented on how difficult it was for him to talk about all this.

"Did you ask Gates about it," asked Castle.

Javier nodded. "Yes,but she didn't really explain. I through with it and she was also one of my advocate when I was applying for the job in the emergency call center," told Esposito.

"Javi I' so sorry, I never called, I don't know how many times I had the phone in my hand," Ryan said quietly.

"It's okay, Ryan, I would be happy if we could forget the whole thing, becaouse now I see you sitting here, I notice how much I've really missed you," Javier said honestly.

"How about if we just drink a toast to the future," wanted to know Castle and raised his glass.

* * *

Hours later, Matha had picked up her grandson, they were still in the Old Haunt.

"And Castle provides you the 12th still with plenty of inspiration," Esposito wanted to know.

"Yes, and I have the feeling that in the next book Ochoa moves a little to the fore," grinned Castle.

"Well, if that is a good idea," Javier doubted.

"Well, Nikki takes a pregnancy representation and, well,we know so little about him," said Castle.

"I think, that Lauren and Miguel should get married soon," said Lanie, whereupon the others looked at her surpriesed. Javier looked at her in disbelief, he knew very well that Lanie didn't really speak of their fictional characters.

"Can you really imagine that," he asked quietly.

Lanie grabbed his hand, smiling. "Javier, when I imagine my future, I alwasy see you at my side. I have never stopped loving you, and now that I have you again, I won't be so crazy to let you go again. I know that we aren't back together for a long time, but I really believe that it will work, so: Javier Esposito, will you marry me," Lanie asked in a shaky voice.

Javier stared for a moment, completely stunned, the woman he had loved from hello had just asked him to marry her. "Lanie Yes, yes I will," he said softly, before their lips mer for a long and loving kiss.

* * *

_**Buhhhh... think this will be the end...**_

_**Surprised myself to be honest...**_

_**Did you like it?**_


End file.
